


remnants

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Practice Kissing, brenderesa - Freeform, despite what brenda says i love thomas okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bren, I’m worried about this date.” Teresa mumbles, waiting anxiously as she lays her head down in her best friend’s lap, who idly starts messing with her hair that she curled for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remnants

**Author's Note:**

> im still in brenderesa hell // my tumblr is @crankwinston

“Bren, I’m worried about this date.” Teresa mumbles, waiting anxiously as she lays her head down in her best friend’s lap, who idly starts messing with her hair that she curled for the occasion. Her outfit is casual but cute, a flannel over some shorts, and boots that go to her ankle so it doesn’t look like she tried too hard. Brenda had suggested she put on more eyeliner, but she refused, saying that it made her look like the emo girl from Skins. 

“Worried about what, dork?” Brenda asks, leaning over so that she can see Teresa better, her short hair hanging in front of her eyes.

Teresa reaches up, biting down on her lower lip perfectly glossed with pale lipstick, tucking her bangs behind her ear and gently letting her fingertips brush across Brenda’s cheek for a fleeting moment. “I haven’t gone a date in, like, forever…”

“And? Last I checked Thomas isn’t counting. Not that he could.” Brenda huffs, and Teresa jabs her lightly in the ribs.

“Brenda! Quit gassing my date.” She huffs, and Brenda’s nose wrinkles disgustedly at the words ‘my date’ once more.

“Okay, okay. Just tell me what you’re really worried about.”

Teresa sighs, dropping her hand and having it lay casually over her stomach as she curls up in Brenda more. “I just… I know he doesn’t really notice things half the time, but what if he does try to… You know, kiss me? I just… I haven’t kissed anybody in forever, I don’t want to suck.”

Brenda reaches out to take Teresa’s hands to stop her rambling, and the other girl sits up cross-legged facing her. “Resa… Whatever happens just know that…” She builds anticipation, cracking a grin a moment later. “No matter how shitty of a kisser you are, you’ll still be better than him.”

Teresa lets out a shriek, reaching to push Brenda’s shoulders, and her best friend falls onto her back cackling. Teresa moves to hover over her, keeping her wrists in her hands, but she starts to smile at her friend’s amusement. “You suck.”

“Hey, you’re not denying it.” Brenda says in between giggles, arching her back as she tips her head up. Teresa finds it especially endearing, but she forces her eyes to stay upwards and not the tan span of her neck, smooth without a trace of a mark.

“Okay, but seriously, Bren. I’m kinda freaking out.” Teresa confesses, her grin slipping off of her face slightly, and suddenly Brenda looks a little more serious. 

“Well… You could always kiss me, I guess.” Brenda offers nonchalantly, and Teresa sputters, falling backwards and off of her. 

Brenda looks unamused, sitting up herself and crossing her arms over her chest. “Yikes. Never mind, then.”

“Wait, Brenda…” Teresa knows her too well to know that she’s either pissed or hurt, and she leans over to take her hands once more. Brenda seems reluctant, but she doesn’t hold her hand back.

“I didn’t mean to react that way. Nobody’s ever offered it to me before, that’s all.” Teresa manages slowly, and Brenda rolls her eyes, tugging her hands free. 

“Yeah, I get it.” She mumbles, her teasing tone and jaunty laughter gone without a trace, and Teresa feels something drop in the pit of her stomach.

“It’s not you, I swear!”

“Okay.” Brenda replies, sounding almost bored, and Teresa can tell by the way her jaw is moving ever so slightly that she’s gritting her teeth together, as if to stop herself from spouting words that she’ll regret. 

Teresa swallows once, dropping her hands to her sides helplessly. “Brenda, come on. You know I didn’t mean it.” She murmurs finally, and Brenda still doesn’t meet her eyes. 

“Brenda.” Teresa repeats, and the other girl moves as if to get off of the bed, but she quickly wraps her arms around her stomach, pushing once more and lowering her so that she’s on her back.

Brenda looks puzzled, and she’s forced to look at Teresa now as she hovers above her, licking her lips and leaning in after a pause to give her best friend a glimpse of what she’s about to do. She’s really not repulsed by kissing Brenda, who’s been there for her throughout everything, now it’s just a matter of proving it.

Brenda searches her worried expression, her own guarded before leaning in, just a small jut of her chin is permission enough. She doesn’t close her eyes until Teresa’s lips have landed on hers, and she lets out a small noise into the kiss before sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

It turns out that Brenda hadn’t kissed anyone in a while either, so their lips move in sync, albeit a bit discombobulated. Teresa’s hands fist in the faded band t-shirt, pressing her body further into hers and keeping her upright, and she loves the soft gasping sounds that Brenda attempts to hide against her mouth. 

Teresa only has one question going through her mind right now: why didn’t they do this earlier? Brenda seems to be pondering the same thing, because her hands start to fiddle with the tips of her hair, her legs coming around her waist cautiously to draw her in.

They’ve gathered a rhythm, turning their heads to the side so they can slot their lips together more methodically, and their practice kissing feels a lot more like a make out session. Teresa eventually pulls away, her head dropping against Brenda’s shoulder, breathlessly panting against her shoulder. She feels as if she had just run a mile, neither wanting to pull away as they devoured each other, each hungry on the taste of each other. 

Brenda’s grip on her has loosened, and she leans back euphorically against the pillows, her eyes glazed over as she stares dazedly at the ceiling at nothing in particular. 

“I’m sorry.” Teresa apologizes again, and Brenda just swallows, nodding once. 

“I overreacted.” Brenda mumbles, and that’s the closest thing she’s going to get to a condolence, which somehow means a lot to her.

They lay in each other’s arms without intending to for a while, before Brenda taps her shoulder, her eyes more focused now. “Where’s Thomas?” She inquires, and Teresa moves to fumble for her phone.

It’s an hour past when they were supposed to meet, so she chucks her device back into her bag, running her fingers through her mess of curls anxiously. “I doubt he stood me up. Maybe he just forgot.”

“Boys do that. Girls are a lot better.” Brenda huffs, and it sounds like she’s asking for something, so Teresa reads in between the lines.

“I wouldn’t know.” 

“Maybe you could.” Brenda responds, her words lightning fast. Her expression is hidden, devoid of most emotions like before, but Teresa can tell she’s nervous.

“I’d like to try.” She says, and marvels in the way Brenda beams. 

“So… Wanna ditch the fair and go to McDonalds and stay until two in the morning?” Brenda proposes, clambering to her knees and adjusting her own shirt, then fixing Teresa’s hair as she laughs at her suggestion. 

“Yeah, sounds great, Brenda. Sounds really great.” She murmurs, leaning in to steal one last kiss, merely a peck to the cheek. 

She’s rewarded later for her efforts by another bout of kissing at about four in the morning, when she can hear the birds start chirping and can taste the flavor of a chocolate milkshake on Brenda’s lips.


End file.
